Till Your Last Breath
by Shika's Rape Victim
Summary: It wasn't like she wasn't strong. Missions,yeah sure,ok. But hes dying now,and how can she remain strong through that? COMPLETE.STAY WITH ME FOR BONUS CHAPTER
1. So it begins

**((Mc here.**

**Today,i bring you...**

**A FUL FLEGED NARUTO FANFICTION!**

**-le gaspeh-**

**Well.No own.blahblahblah.**

_**Till Your Last Breath**_

_**TemaxShika**_

**And may it begin...))**

He stirred from his sleep,the cause being the blaring alarm clock on his bedside table,set the previous night(unknown to him) to wake him at this ungodly hour of three A.M.

"Oi!Lazy-Ass!I hear that alarm. You awake yet?!"A woman's voice called from his living room.

"T-Temari?Wha-"

"No."She said,hanging in his doorway,travel bag by her side"Its Gaara"

He groaned again when she flicked his lights on"When you told me you'd wait for me,I didn't know you meant in my house."He proceeded to his closet,putting on a shirt and his Jonin vest."How long have you been here?"

"I came around midnight. Set your alarm,then fell asleep on the couch. You sure can sleep."

He rolled his eyes. That was one this he actually liked about Temari. She was to the point.

They exited his room.

"You packed,right?"She questioned.

"Yes,mommy"

She glared at him"I made some food. Boiled eggs and rice. Its not much,but it is something..."

"By that you mean the only things here you couldn't burn?"He teased."Ah,well,thanks but no thanks. I don't like boiled eggs."

"Well,theres still ric-"

"Think again"He said through a yawn"Not hungry."

Temari glared again,this time with more venom.

That was one of the things she hated about Shikamaru.

He was SO ungrateful.

"Then I suppose we can just leave,eh Lazy-ass?"She shoved him out the front door,glaring at the back of his head.

-

The mission was simple. Temari and Shikamaru would track down some missing Sand-nin, find out their purpose near Konoha,and take them out. There were supposedly only three.

Temari liked those odds.

Shikamaru didn't.

Then again,he didn't like anything that had to do with his line of work.

Temari had worked her way up to number one. He hated her the most.

She had,indeed,become a normal part of his work.

He often found himself forced to spend time with her. Escorting her,picking things up from her,and going on missions with her. It was as if fate _wanted_ them to be together,but they would have no part in it.

"Oi,lazy-ass. If you don't pay attention,you'll fall and break your neck. That's carelessness,not M.I.A."

"Im aware of that Temari."He groaned.

And as he rolled his eyes and was NOT paying attention,his next foot placement was off by quite a bit,and he hit his head on the branch. Temari caught on to his hand quickly though,keeping him from plummeting and possibly dieing. She hoisted him back on to the branch.

"They should have named you grace"She said,glaring at him.

"Do I have a new nickname?"He asked.

"If it'll piss you off."She replied,smirking at him.

"Oh,you are just one pleasant surprise after another,you know?"

She crossed her arm,giving him a rather displeased look"Cant you just THANK me for once?I could be one of those people who don't give a damn about your Lazy-ass,you know?"

He looked at her a moment"All right,All right. Thank you. Now,may we continue on?"

"Tch,Science when did you get fighting spirit?"She asked,heading off with out waiting for him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Temari could be so troublesome...

_**((I know.Really short.Blah.Get over it.Its only the first chapter anyway.More soon,i promise.))**_


	2. Her distractions

**((Ok.I got no reviews last chappie.Guess what?**

**Im fine with that.**

**If you want to be inconsiterate and read WITHOUT letting me know how I can improve to make it more enjoyable to YOU,Whatever.**

**Mario:NO OWN!**

**Daisy:I wanted to say it!**

**Mario:Oh well,to bad bish.**

**Mc:GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU TWO HOOK UP IN MY FIC!**

**Daisy and Mario:-look at each other and run away screeming-**

**Mc:Tch.As if I'd do that.))**

If you ever asked Temari what genre her life would be,she would usually respond by calling you a weak minded fool,and inform you that she was far to busy with training and missions to really think about that kind of stuff anyway.

But right now,if you asked Temari that question,she would respond by saying it was a comedy.

At her expense.

Stuck on a mission with a guy she practically hated,and her tired mind making her think inappropriate things about said guy,Temari was most defiantly in a comedy that dwelled on her current emotional stress.

Temari and Shikamaru had been on this mission two days(this was the being of the third day).That was one longer than they had expected. Either there were no missing sand-nins,or they were really good at concealing themselves.

They had traveled nonstop the first night,then made camp late last night(They woke only a few hours later).Temari was stiff from sleeping on the ground,but grateful they weren't hoping through trees right now,only walking.

And science Temari was so sleep deprived,her mind was distracted.

By Shikamaru.

For reasons unknown to her though. She had NEVER had serious romantic interests in Shikamaru.

Well,she had,actually,but it only happened once if the far recesses of her mind,a simple reaction to seeing him with his hair down.

In her opinion,he looked a lot cuter like that.

And sure,she would admit to having a small crush on him,but nothing that made her want to date him.

Or do any of the things her mind was bringing up.

Hey eye twitched a bit at the graphicness of the new one.

"OH MY GOD!Ew!"Temari shouted,stopping abruptly.

Shikamaru,who was,once again,NOT paying attention,smacked into Temari,falling over her on the ground.

Temari flushed. Not just at her out burst,but from the fact that Shikamaru as ON TOP of her.

They stared at each other a bit,shocked silence settling over the scene quickly.

"A-Are you ok?"He asked,making no move to remove himself.

Her mind scattered in search of the right reaction,killing and burring the thought _kiss him _somewhere in the back of her mind in the process,until finally a fitting one came around.

"Oi,Lazy-ass!Watch where your going!Get off!"She gave his shoulders a good shove,pushing him off.

"Tch. I guess your fine then."He mumbled,standing up.

"No thanks to you,grace"She retorted,finally putting her new pet name into play. She stood up as well,brushing off,then continued on in long indignant strides.

"Troublesome woman..."He grumbled,following her.

"I heard that!"She called.

He rolled his eyes,catching up with her.

-

Finally,at around what Temari estimated to be midnight,they stopped. And after making camp,Shikamaru brought up a concern that his a nerve in Temari.

"I think your distracted."He said simply,staring at her with little or no emotion.

"Distracted?Your the one who slipped the other day."She replied,finishing her instant ramen.

"Yes,but your shouting at nothing,and you look pretty distant. Maybe you should get off the mission."

She gave him an incredulous look"What?As if. Look,I'm just a little tired,It'll pass."

"Your distracted..."He insisted,as if she had never said anything in the first place.

"I. Am. No-"She was cut off from her latest protest by his pushing his lips against hers,and pulling away just as quickly,studying her shocked and frozen face.

After a few minuets of silence,and the only moment from Temari being a blink here and there,Shikamaru nodded.

"Distracted."

He lay down on his side,smirking to himself. He loved outdoing Temari. It was fun to annoy and outsmart someone on his level.

A challenge-

No. A game. To outsmart Temari was to win the unspoken challenges between them.

Finally,she spoke.

"Wha-What the hell was that?!"She asked,voice dripping with anger and shock.

"Me coming on top in a battle of wits."

Temari glared at his back,hand twitching near her kunai pouch,tempted to either leave him severely injured of dead.

Maybe she could kill him in his sleep.

**((Yeah,yeah,so their a bit OOC,get over it. I dont care that much.**

**I liked this chappie,got some fluff in,but let me tell you this:**

**They are NOT.**

**I repeat,NOT.**

**In a relationship.**

**Yet. **

**And no,its not very sad yet,but I'm getting to that part,alright?))**


	3. Man down

**((Oh my god!-eyes get watery-**

**You people rock my world!You reviews gave me SOOO much want to make this fic as great as I can!**

**Youthful power!**

**But you all made me so happy,and helped so much.**

**So I'm gonna try harder.**

**But about the scenery thing...**

**Their in a forest.The scenery is trees.Sorry.When it gets to parts that have distinguishable scenery,I'll discribe it to my best abilities!**

**Till then,I'll just mention the trees. **

**And some may be confused about the bit with Shika kissing Tema.**

**He wanted to prove she was distracted.You see,the Teamri we all know would most likly stab Shikamaru rapidly for something like that.But a distacted Teamri would dwel on it.**

**Genius,no?Tee-hee.**

**To mashes:**

**I'm sorry I ruined my story by telling you how-**

**Oops.**

**Better not ruin it for anyone else.**

**Lots o love,****hate**** more love,cheese,and ping pong balls to smash your window of transparency,**

**Mia-Chan))**

"Temari"

His sharp,harsh voice broke into her dreams,pulling her out of the comfortable blackness into the dim morning light and surrounding trees.

His hand rested on her shoulder,squeezing gently. She went to sit up,but he held her down,shushing her.

She study his face,hard with concentration,eyes darting about.

"Are you trying to rape me or something?Cause I-"

"Shut up,would you?!"He hissed"I heard something..."

"They have meds for that."Temari retorted,once again trying to rise.

But he held her down firmly,leaning in closely.

"Temari. I mean it. Shut up."

Now. Temari knew as well as anyone now was a bad time to be focusing on what she was focusing on. Like the way his nose almost touched hers,and how looking at him bought back that kiss,no matter how meaningless it was,and how,up close,Shikamaru was pretty cute.

Shikamaru was having similar thoughts. He had no need to be this close to her. Yet he didn't move.

_Its because I heard those noises_ He told himself. Of course,that didn't explain why he had gotten so close in the first place.

He had kissed her last night to-

Bad time for this.

Five terribly long minuets passed.

"I think its ok now."He said,his face relaxing.

"And good morning to you too."She said"Now. If you don't mind,this is the second time in twenty-four hours I've found you over me..."she raised an eyebrow,her tone implying her move away from her."

He sat up,rolling his eyes.

"I'm starting to think your liking this"A smirk played at her lips.

"Tch. Hardly."He grumbled,averting his eyes.

Temari was making him uncomfortable.

That was one of her pass times. She leaned toward him,eyes half-lidded"But you did kiss me."

He shot her a glance"That meant nothing and you know it."He said quickly,standing up. She followed suit.

"I know."Her voice had already returned to its regular harshness"I just like making you uncomfortable. Think of it as payback."The turned around,giving him one of her large grins,then continued on.

Shikamaru groaned. It seemed she reserved that smile just for him,and he didn't like it. It was pretty scary.

--

Hours later,Shikamaru paused. Temari thought nothing of it. There were above a million reasons he could have stopped,and she knew he'd just catch up.

"Temari!Get down!"

She immediately obliged,kneeling as a kunai flew over her head,landing in and angle in the ground in front of her.

She wasn't one of those morons who had to _look _for what she was dodging.

"Damn!"Shikamaru shouted. She turned around just in time to see him yank a kunai out of his upper thigh.

"Ok?"Se asked.

"Its not that deep."He replied

They came out of the trees,three ninja,unmistakably sand.

Two males and a female.

Before Temari could even get her fan off her back though,one of the male ninjas grabbed her wrists,holding them behind her back. The female was kneeling on Shikamaru's back,holding his hand(which had a kunai in it) to his neck,his face in the dirt.

These ninjas were fast.

The third male ninja occupied himself with Temari,giving her a look she didn't entirely appreciate.

"Cute one,the Kazekage's sister."He pulled her headband off,dropping it in the dirt"Who would've thought some one so nice looking descended from psychos?"

The ninja behind her chuckled"Maybe we could keep her?"

The female ninja scoffed."Lets just kill them both and get it over with."She pressed the kunai to Shikamaru's neck more"You don't put up much of a fight. Are a gentleman?"

"Pansy is more like it"The third one said"Kill him if you want,Karin. Hes a waste of space"

Temari's eyes widened a bit.

No. They were not going to kill Shikamaru. That was going to be her job.

she brought her leg forward,causing the man in front of her to dodge.

Good thing she wasn't aiming for him.

She swung her leg back hard,bringing her heel into the groin of the man holding her wrists. He let out a yelp of pain,doubling over and letting her go. She whipped the fan off of her back,letting it collide hard with the mans head,either killing him or putting him in a concussion. She turned her attention to the woman kneeling on Shikamaru,delivering the same fate upon her,this time with a sickening crack,probably from the woman's neck. Shikamaru sat up.

"Your brutal"He said.

"your welcome"She responded,turning her attentions to the man who had called her cute.

Shikamaru watched as Temari brutally attacked the guy,and he rubbed the back of his neck.

This was the third time he needed a girl to save his sorry ass.

Suddenly,he realized he couldn't feel his leg. He could move it. Just no feeling. That could be a problem. And as he looked at his leg,he realized with horror the five senbon in it.

And he hadn't even felt them. And just as Temari turned around to ask him what his problem was,the world went hazy. And as she walked up to him,whatever she was saying was muffled,and the ground hit him in the face.

Hard.

**((Damn. This was terrible.But its my first ever fight scene,so...yeah.-dies-**

**I feel terrible about this chappie,but I'm sure the next will be better.**

**I hope))**


	4. Shes Screwed

**((Hey!**

**Shoot...I totally have to make up for that last chappie-nodnod-**

**Lemme make somthing clear right of the bat.**

**Shikamaru is about...i dunno,23?Making temari...26.-nodnod-**

**So dont be weirded out when I say Naruto is the hokage in my story.**

**Hes not sixteen anymore.**

**Oh.And acording to ashy,this fic is convertion her,slowly,to Shikamaru-isim.xDDD))**

Temari kneeled next to him.

"Shit..."She growled,looking side to side."what am I gonna do?!"She checked his pulse. Slow,but there. She gently pulled the senbon out of his leg,saving one for the doctors if they wanted it. She lifted him bridal style,looking at him a moment.

Why couldn't she notice things like _God hes cute... _when they weren't in life or death situations?

"Shikamaru."She said,trying to pull him out of unconsciousness."Come on Shikamaru,wake up!"

No results.

She headed off,taking to the trees,leaping off of one branch to another all the way to Konoha.

-

She had never gotten there faster.

But she stayed in the trees. God forbid any leaf nin catch her carrying Shikamaru's unconscious body. They'd have a riot,she was certain. Then jump to conclusions that would cast suspicion onto Temari and any Suna ninjas. Which would be a terrible thing for the alliance Temari,Gaara,and Kankuro prized so much(Gaara's reasons unknown to her).But then she noticed,she wasn't entirely sure of he OWN reasons.

Sure,she had friends here,but it wasn't as if they were super close.

_In fact..._She noted_ If I had to kill any of them,I might just do it. Id be upset,sure,but..._

Friends definitely weren't her reasons for liking Konoha. Nor were some of the other things she thought of,like the always pleasant weather,the friendly people,or their overly energetic and highly annoying hokage(that Definitely wasn't it.).

And then her mind spurted out somthing that almost made her stop.

_Shikamaru._

No. No no no. She was not gonna start up with that. She went through it when they were in the forest,and now her only concern needed to be that Shikamaru got to the hospital and didn't die. She didn't want him to die.

_Err...Only because it would Look bad on my part,dying on a mission with me. Alone. _She tried to convince her self,with no avail.

-

"Ok. Its only across the street. No ones coming. I can just get in quickly."She told her self silently,leaping out of the tree and into the middle of the road.

She dashed across quickly and silently,entering the building and marching herself straight up to the front desk.

And the pink-haired girl standing their gasped.

"I-Is that Shikamaru?!What happened?!"Sakura asked.

"Look. Its a long story and I dont have time,he needs help."

"Obviously. Hes unconscious!"Sakura took him from Temari's arms"I'm going to go get a doctor,all right?You stay here."

Temari watched her rush off,knowing what was going through her mind.

Sakura must have thought Temari did it. That's why she asked Temari to stay here. She just lost whatever trust from anyone she had by letting SAKURA see her.

-

He groaned,sitting up.

He knew automatically that he was in a hospital room. The white walls and bedding. Two chairs in the corner. On the wall to his left was large window,letting daylight pour into the room.

_The doctors would have shut them...So that would mean-_

"Mornin' lazy-ass."Came a voice from beside him. He turned his head,noticing Temari. She had pulled a chair up to his beside.

"How long have you been here?"He asked.

"As long as you've been here. About an hour."

"Why am I here,exactly?"

"I'm not exactly sure. They wouldn't tell me why they were keeping you here."

He shrugged,getting out of the bed and crossing over to the window,closing it."I feel fine..."

"You Look great."Temari mentally kicked herself. WHY had she said that?!

He turned and looked at her,a questioning Look plastered on his face."What?"

"I-I just meant,you know,fine. Healthy."

He nodded,accepting her answer.

"Hmm...If I can get then to let me out of this hell hole,maybe we can go get some lunch..."Shikamaru mumbled.

Temari blushed"Y-you dont mean as a date,do you?"She asked.

"Of course not."He replied"Why would I mean that?"

Temari nodded,but she couldn't beat down the terrible feeling she got when he said that.

_He really does hate me..._

_No._

_I dont have time for these thoughts..._

**((WHEEE**

**Another chapter down!**

**And you guys STILL dont know whats wrong with Shikamaru!Hahaha!**

**Sorry this is so short,I'll try and make the next one longer.))**


	5. Just Add Water

**((Chee-ya!Hullo.**

**I may,in the next chappie,be able to tell whats wrong with Shikamaru.Possibly.I hope so.If not,then the one after it.))**

Temari smiled. She loved the rain.

--

The next day,after much begging and complaining,the doctors decided Shikamaru could leave,but had to come back later. Shikamaru complained about that too.

They went to Ichiraku's,getting there just in time for it to start raining.

And they waited that out. They slurped down ramen and talked more easily than they ever had.

And when the rained stopped,Temari figured they would go off separately,but Shikamaru followed her.

"What?"She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going with you. I got out of the hospital to spend time with you."

Temari blushed. Had he really?She though he had just wanted out of the hospital.

--

There was one thing in particular,though,she liked about the rain. The trees afterwards,rain soaked and dripping. It was so fun to get someone under a tree and pull just the right branch,showering them with makeshift rain.

But Temari wasn't think of that while she stood under the tree with Shikamaru. Instead,she was wishing he'd start up conversation,or she'd have to,and she was bad at it.

"Temari. How come you never talk to me about anything?"He wasn't making eye contact or facing her.

"Tch. Why would I talk to you about anything?"She scoffed.

Silence was her response.

"...Did you really wanna know?"She asked.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Well...nothings really bothering me right now...except. Well...If you must know,I'm worried about why their keeping you in that hospital"

Shikamaru smirked. She _was _worried about him.

"But don't let it get to your head!"She said angrily.

He smiled at her"All right"

And at that moment,Temari noticed something new in Shikamaru's eyes. He didn't look exasperate,or mad,he looked content. And in truth,he was comforted by Temari's predictability. One solid thing in a lot of confusing new feelings. Along with his noting,just now,that she was attractive,he membered this woman was hard-headed and mean. Yet,he liked that about her. That was the unchanging thing that he found so...comforting. Everyone he knew was so unpredictable,witch stressed him out. Yet here Temari was,solid,firm,unchanging.

Then again,she stressed him out anyway.

He looked at her intently,reach a hand out and pushing bags out of her eyes,then drawing his hand back quickly,as if her skin was hot to the touch.

"I-...Temari..."He stepped closer,touching the smooth skin of her cheek,tracing his hand to the back of her head,bringing his face closer.

_I-Is he going to..._She flushed. He was going to kiss her.

It wasn't as if it really surprised her. She always suspected she'd be placed in this situation with Shikamaru. And more so lately. She didn't lie to herself,she knew when feelings were being developed. You didn't think inappropriate things about a person for nothing. And he had already kissed her,though it was rather empty and dry,with no emotion to it(A waste of a first kiss).Temari wasn't sure she wanted for there to have been emotion to it. She couldn't get herself into a relationship with him.

What to do,what to do?

Shudders ran up her back as his other hand rested on her waist,pulling her closer,

Then,Temari became aware of a lovely branch above her head. Not to thick,and not so small that it would just break. It was connected to multiple other branches.

Just the right one.

She reached upwards,surprising him,and gave the branch a nice pull downward,then allowed it to snap back up,showering her and Shikamaru with water. He yelped and jumped back as the 'rain' stopped.

He looked at her a moment. She couldn't read his face. Was he mad?Hurt?

Shikamaru smiled and started laughing,retaliating her attack with a pull of another branch

Temari laughed a bit. He had...returned fire.

Sure,it was a bit childish,she had to admit,but this was one of the first times she had seen Shikamaru enjoying himself when around her.

She enjoyed herself as well.

Even if she was wet.

**((Cute,ne?**

**Well,I thought it was.You may be mad at this chappie right now science its somewhat pointless to the plot,but later you'll be glad its here.Trust moi**

**With love,ladybugs,and plently of shirt flavored ramen,**

**The always G-L-A-M ...orous:**

**Mia-chan))**


	6. A Farewell?

**((Hi.**

**Ive realized,that with this being a TemaxShika fanfic,Gaara and Kankuro are extreamly important.So some of this chapter is dedicated to them being pissed off at Temari.**

**Excuse kankuro's heavy cursing and gaara's occ-ness.They needed a bit of personality.Gaara has none,and kankuro hase close to none.**

**There are really only three main ways to portary Kankuro:A pervert,a jerk,or someone who gets mad VERY easily...**

**And i use all three.-**

**And I know Temari and Shikamaru are a bit childish.-tee hee-Specialy that last chappie.But the last chappie was MEANT to be that way.**

**Besides,growing up physically and growing up mentaly are different.Temari and Shikamaru havent seemed to graps hold of the mental part just yet.xDD))**

"Where the fuck is that little bitch?!"Kankuro seethed,clenching his fists. Gaara had sent her on a _three_ day mission. It had been almost a week.

Gaara just looked absently at a wall,trying to ignore his brother.

"Why wont you let me go after her?"Kankuro asked finally.

"Because"Gaara said for the up-teenth time"She can handle herself"

"Apparently not. My guess is she's either dead,or sleeping around with that Nara boy."

This time,Gaara sighed. Both his siblings were stupid. Real ingrates."I know you guess Kankuro. You've told me several times."Gaara put down the pen he had been clicking((Whoda thought?Gaara.A pen clicker.xDD))"I highly doubt Temari's dead _or _sleeping around. Does that honestly sound like her?"

Kankuro groaned. Couldn't Gaara just let him insult Temari when he needed to?

"I suppose not,but when she comes back I'm gonna pitch her fucking head off!"

Gaara placed his forehead on his desk angrily."Just. Leave. Your giving me a migraine."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. Gaara was too young for migraines. Gaara was too young for his position of power. Kankuro had always known Gaara would be Kazekage,but he and Temari had once contemplated in secret to overthrow him(They soon found it stupid and got over the fact that neither of them were even considered).

Then as a joke left out their plans for Gaara to find.

Even the memory caused him pain.

Kankuro decided that if Temari wanted to give herself out to some lazy ass retard, with no consideration for the worry she was causing him,then god speed to her.

And no. He did not plan on giving up his therory. No matter how false he knew it was.

--

Shikamaru groaned in boredom. These hospital walls were making him claustrophobic and restless. Usually,he liked being able to hold still for long periods of time,but ever since he had _almost _managed to really kiss Temari and was _clearly _rejected,he had become restless.

Why had she rejected him?

No.

The question he was asking should have been"What in hell is my problem?"But it wasn't.

The whole thing was troublesome. It was only Temari. Not anyone special. She shouldn't ever be. She Wouldn't ever be. Even if,and only if,he actually wanted her too be.

Only he did want her to be.

He wanted _her._

His thoughts were interrupted by doctors outside of his door. He lay down. If they thought he was asleep,they'd talk freely. And then he could find out more about what was wrong with him.

Or at least trade interesting news to Sakura for his freedom. She was always more interested in what the doctors said,rather than the nurses. She claimed that their news was old by the time it reached her.

He closed his eyes as the doctors entered.

"Shikamaru?Are you awake?"One called out. He made no response. The door shut behind the doctors,and they walked near his bed.

"What exactly _did_ happen to the boy?"Another asked. The first one was silent a moment,the responded.

"Well. The senbon in his leg were poisoned. That sand girl brought me one."

"Well,you gave him antidote,didn't you?Shouldn't he be let go?"

"No. We had nothing on the poison. Its new. We slowed it some,but when he arrived,he was already showing symptoms"

"Not anymore"

"As I said,it was only _weakened. _Slowed. Once it wears off..."

"Oh. Shame."One was next to his bed now"He really was a smart boy..."

The doctors talked a little more,about important stuff.He didn't understand most of the terms.

He was a genius,not a medical ninja.

--

Kankuro paced. How could she do this?If she thought her life with him was a living hell now...

He shook his head,doubting he'd be able to harm Temari. She was his sister,and no matter how bitchy she got(especially when she was PMSing),that fact didn't change. He was a big softy for her,hence he was overly protective and not very discreet.

He remembered fondly shoving Nara's face into a wall when he had "looked at Temari the wrong way".

Good times,good times...

His mind searched for options. He could go after her,permission or not.

No,that'd be missing-nin. He'd get in trouble for that.

Maybe he could send that annoying Hokage of theirs a letter about his sisters disappearance. She was under _their _surveillance. They should know.

Tch. Pointless if she wasn't there. And if she wanted to be found,she would have sent a letter.

Meaning she didn't want to be found.

Meaning Kankuro could freely question her objectives,alone with Nara,and have excuse to beat the snot out of the kid.

Good stress relief,and Gaara wouldn't stop him.

--

Temari dashed down the streets.

She didn't know why,but she was headed towards the hospital. Almost as if she were being pulled there. She wanted to see him suddenly. Maybe apologize for the rejection.

Maybe make up for it...

She shook her head,trying not to think. If her mind was a blank,it would just be easier.

--

Shikamaru was taken aback when Temari strolled into his room,so casually,but panting.

"Ran to see me?"He teased.

"Hardly."Temari lied,rolling her eyes as she planted herself on the foot of his bed. He raised an eyebrow,but said nothing."did you ever find out what their holding you up for?"

Shikamaru didn't respond. Should he tell her?It seemed best.

"Yeah..."

"What is it then?"She pressed,then smirked"Are they going to fix those over-productive tear ducts?"

He didn't respond. Temari was shocked.

No banter?No teasing?Not a single rude rebuttal?Who was this?

"No,troublesome woman. I'm going to die."

Temari blinked"Come on. No sarcasm. What is it?"

"I'm not being sarcastic. I was poisoned,but they diluted it. You kept me from dieing sooner."

There was a long moment of silence as Temari registered his words. The room blurred slightly,and there was a burning sensation in the back of her throght.

Die?

She turned her head. He wouldn't see her cry. She wasn't going to cry.

Of course,Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He caught her,and suddenly felt...concerned. He had never seen Temari like this. Silent,sad...it just wasn't her...

"Tch. Don't cry over me,troublesome woman. I'm not worth it."

Temari stared at him a moment. If anyone was worth her tears,it was him.

But she Couldn't say that. So instead she stood up. She had to leave before she broke down.

No doubt she would,but it wouldn't be in front of him.

"Wait...Temari."

She looked at him"What?"

"Don't leave. I get bored."He smirked"You face is just so entertaining."

She glared at him a moment,but sat back down. At least he was _acting _ok,even if he physically wasn't."Please,if anyone has a messed up face,it would be you."

"But I never said your face was messed up..."A sudden wave of impulse washed over him. He touched her face,like he had yesterday,except he didn't pull his hand back"Its perfectly fine..."

"Wh-What?!"She felt her face heat up ridiculously. Why did he effect her so?

With no hesitation,he leaned forward,brushing her lips against hers before finally kissing her.

She didn't understand right away what had happened,and it sunk in only after he pulled away from her. That didn't last too long though,as he went for another. His lips pushed against her,while his hand held her head in place.

He didn't know why he was starting this. He just did. He was succumbing to his earlier want.,trying again.

She pushed back against him,surprising herself. She touched the bare skin of his neck. His tongue explored her mouth,causing her to moan slightly. But rather it was surprise or enjoyment,he didn't know.

He didn't care.

--

Ino sighed behind the counter of the flower shop. She wanted her parents to come take over so she could visit Shikamaru with Chouji.

She was slightly offended. Shikamaru hadn't even told her he was going on a mission,let alone that he was i the hospital. And according to Sakura,that Sand nin was hanging around him an awful lot.

Finally her parents dismissed her,and she ran off to drag Chouji along with her to the hospital.

And possibly anyone she happened to run into.

Witch was Hinata and the ever busy Hokage,Naruto.

--

When they arrived,Naruto peeked into the window first,surprised by what he saw.

A girl was lying on her side,back to the door. Shikamaru was looking at her,concerned look on his face. Naruto turned around to face the small group of well-wishers.

"I think he might need his privacy..."He said,laughing a bit.

Ino rolled her eyes,pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hey!I'm Hokage,you know!You cant shove me!"

"Tell someone who cares."She looked through the window,but instantly looked away,face changed to a sulk.

"Maybe he does."

Of course,Chouji didn't care how much privacy his friend wanted. He wanted to so his friend,and Ino had made him leave his ramen just to see Shikamaru. So he knocked on the door,peering though the window. Temari peered over her shoulder,then fell off the bed in shock. Shikamaru started laughing and beckoned Chouji to enter.

Everyone immediately swamped Shikamaru,except Hinata,who turned her attention to Temari.

"K-Konichiwa , Temari-san..."She noted that Temari face was slightly wet. Had she been crying?

Temari nodded,and bade Shikamaru farewell. She had,indeed,been crying. And she had to leave before she started afresh in front of all these people.

But Shikamaru was sure he heard a small sob before she shut the door.

**((Ma-Maho...-passes out-**

**That was LOOONG!**

**And theres only 2-3 more chappies!**

** . **

**Was that a bad chapie?I thought maybe it was.But my freinds(well,friend.Only ONE has bothered to read my story.I LUFF YOU ASHES!YOUR TEH BOMB!)have requested they kiss,so they did.x.X))**


	7. Searching

**((KEEE-YAAAAH!**

**Sasukegirl,I'm so sorry,but Shikamaru dies.Thats just how it is.The plot line of the story is around that.His death,you know.And I wish I could make it longer,but I cant.And a sequal would be immpossible.I could do a compainion,but it would be a diferent pairing all together,and STILL really hard.Sorreh.**

**Angi-chan:sorreh.Naru x Hina would be out of place.But if I find opertunity,I'll take it,All right?**

**Disclamer:I dont own anything. Seriously.**

**Oh.And this souds pathetic.**

**I have over 2,000 huts on this and only a few reviews.**

**REVEIW PEOPLE!))**

Temari woke up with a splitting headache. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fresh whirlwind of emotion and thoughts but into her head in only one day.

Yeah. That was probably it.

She rolled gracelessly out of bed,falling onto the floor. Well that didn't help her head ache much. She stumbled over to her travel bag,searching for aspirin.

Extra clothes...hair brush...some matches...stationary-

Stationary...To write back to Suna...

"Damn."she said do the empty room. Kankuro was going to be SOOO mad...she'd have to go home today,no getting around it. If she didn't,they'd come after her,and that wouldn't be pretty.

But as she continued going through her bag,she noticed she had no aspirin. She also didn't have her headband.

Temari could have sword she had retrieved it...

she sighed angrily. Ok. She'd get her headband,THEN return to Suna.

--

Temari headed out of the hotel room,head still throbbing terribly. Traveling like this was going to be a real pain in the ass. She headed down the road towards the gate,but paused.

"Damn you,lazy ass..."She muttered,turning herself back around.

She walked into the hospital lobby,hardly paying attention to where she was going,and nearly ran into Sakura/

"Oh. Hi there Temari"Sakura said."Uhmm...Your not here to see Shikamaru,are you?"

"Yes,I am...Why?"

"Well...He can't have visitors...Hes not well...I'm sorry."

Temari blinked"A-All right..."She said,heading back out the door.

Once outside,she immediately began looking at the windows. He was on the second floor...Third window. She was relived to see it open.

She pushed chackra to her feet and lept up,landing carefully on the window sill. She lowered herself to the floor.

Shikamaru gave her a startled expression"You couldn't use the door?"He asked.

"No. They won't allow you visitors"She replied,placing herself into a chair.

He was hooked up to some sort of IV and looked terribly tired. He sighed.

"So?"

"I'm leaving today..."Temari stated quietly.

"Already?"

Temari sighed"If I don't go to my brothers,my brothers will come to me. I'm not in the mood for humiliation"

He nodded,understanding. He himself wasn't particularly fond of either of her brothers. Both hated him for his lack of work ethic and closeness to their sister.

Temari stood from the chair and sat next to Shikamaru on the bed."I thought I'd see you before leaving"

"So,today,positively?"He asked,looking at her.

She nodded,pulling her knees to her chest"I wish I didn't have to"

Shikamaru smirked,pointing to the door"Its locked,you know."

"Good"She replied. He raised and eyebrow at her.

"I was only joking,but-"

Temari cut him off,smacking him in the back of the head"I meant good,then no doctor will walk in and find me visiting you when i shouldn't be!"

He laughed"Yeah. I know. I just wanted to piss you off. Is it working?"

"No."She stated simply,resting a head on his shoulder."So.."

"So what?"

"So you love me,right?"

He shrugged."I suppose. You?"

"Well...I-"

A knocking on his door cut Temari short. She jumped off of his bed,looking at him for what she knew good and well could be the very last time. She touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Your going to have to go,Temari"He said quietly.

Temari nodded

--

Temari lept branch to branch,hardly able to concentrate. Had it really been only a week ago she had traveled this exact same way,but with someone who was now currently dieing?She thought she had hated him,and her damn pride only built it up. So she had come to terms with herself. And what?He'd possibly be dead only days after she got to Suna.

Optimism wasn't in her vocabulary,quite honestly.

--

Kankuro growled,clutching the strap holding his scrolls to his back..

Gaara had finally caved to Kankuro whining and had allowed him to go after Temari.

He had gotten out of the desert area a few hours ago,all in all,about four hours of nonstop travel. But he was finally tired,and stood on the ground,scowling upwards at the treetops.

He flung the scroll carrier off of his back had sat against a tree trunk,wishing he had brought lunch. He had expected to get there quicker than this,and eat when he arrived.

But,travel was taking him longer than expected,and the three heavy scrolls and think clothing wasn't helping.

He brought his gaze from the treetops to the ground,scanning it. He knew he was in the general area Temari and Shikamaru had fought those ninja in,and he wasn't going to get hit by any stray traps.

suspecting none,he felt more relaxed. Until,of course,he noticed something glinting in the scattered sun coming through the trees.

Kankuro stood,walking over and pushing some leaves out of the way with his foot,revealing a Suna issue headband,connected to a long black tie.

"Temari..."He muttered,bending over and picking it up. He pocketed it,frowning.

He'd give it to her when he found her.

If he found her.

**MY GOD!**

**-has a seizure-**

**Ok. I'm cool.**

**Whew,glad ths is done.**

**Yeah yeah,not alot for taking so long.**

** . **

**>. **

**Ashes?**

**IM SOOOOO SORRY!DONT HATE ME ANYMORE IM SORRY HUN!**


	8. I thank Mashley

**((HELLOOO**

**GUESS WHAT??!**

**From "--shed have to tell him"and down was NOT me!xDD**

**I was being lazy,and ashley told me she wanted to write.So I told her to finish this chapter.**

**AND SHE DID.xDDD**

**LOLOLOL.))**

Opon entering the Kazekage's ofice,Temari was most definatly not supised to see Gaara.Wht did suprise her was the fact that his usual indifferent demenor had been replaced. He stood by his desk with his arms folded,glaring harshly. Temari hadn't expected him to know of her arrival already. She had hoped she would be able to just come in and quickly explain herself.

Of course,she would leave out certain...details.

"Your five days late."He said,speaking finaly,his voice to calm to match his expresion.

She reacted qucikly"Well,you see-"

"I'm aware that Shikamaru was injured,but that doesn't eaplain why you didnt return as soon a possible."

Temari's mind froze.She coulnd't very well tell gaara she was late becasue she was worried about shikaamru.Tht just wouldn't pass with him.

Without alowing her to respond,Gaara continued"The least you could have done was sent a letter..."He cast a quick glance out the window"So?"He looked at her expectanly,waiting for an ansewer Temari just didn't want to give him..

She could feel him glaring,waiting.He was still the Kazekage,brother or not,she'd have to tell him. "Well...we've got no report on the missing nins..."

"I'm aware of that. That is not what I'm interested in." He glared at her pointedly.

Temari resisted the urge to shudder. "Oh. Well, Gaara-Sama, you-you see..."

"It was that Nara boy?"

Temari fought down the blush. "No."

"Then your reason for staying?"

She racked her brain for some reason. Anything would do._ Ill? No...he's not dense enough to belive that... Orders? From who though? _"Nara asked me to stay for a short period of time. And, I thought it right to respect my partners wishes."

He looked at her, obviously not beliving her. Then he crossed his arms and shook his head slightly. "Very well. If you do not wish to tell me your reasons, then, do not."

"But...but Gaara-Sama!"

He held up a silencing hand. "Leave."

Temari opened her mouth to try to explain that it WAS the truth, but, thought it best not to, and gave him a nod, then left the room. When she was out of earshot, she sighed. _Well...life's a bitch..._

----

Kankuro stomped his foot in fristraiton and threw hi things onto the ground. "What the _Hell_ do you mean 'She left for Suna'?! I spent four hours coming here!"

Tsunade folded her hands on her desk and cocked her head to the side. "I meant that Temari had left for Suna already, and that you missed her."

He grummbled as he picked up his belongings and glared at the woman. "Thanks. Alot." And he left to get Temari...again.

**((ONCE AGAIN.Thank Mashes-The slytherin queen for this update.xDD))**


	9. Pain

**((SHAME ON ME.IM A BAD PERSONNN**

**well,heres the (hopefully) second to last chapter : D**

**By the way.**

**Im changing my username to...something ill figure out later. : D))**

It wasn't only the tearing pain that caused Temari to slowly descend into depression over the days. It was her sole desire to just pretend that the past week hadn't happened,and the fact that she knew it wasn't going to happen. And the fact that her emotions weren't accepted here. She was expected to be okay always. So she would go about her natural routine with a mask on,hiding the building pressure of her pain.

Her brothers noticed,though,despite her efforts. Temari wasn't used to trying to hide her feelings. She never needed to,because she had never had so many. She was almost certain that the metaphoric wounds had turned real. She hurt so much. And she didn't want to think about it.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about the source of her misery. The lazy man with the bored eyes and absolute indifference to the whole world,who was currently lying in a hospital,dying.

Or was already dead.

No,Temari did not want to think about it,yet it was all she could. After that,there was nothing. A safe dullness in her mind that she couldn't make stay.

But she wanted it to so badly..

--

He wanted her to stop. Stop...well...he wanted their to actually be something /to/ stop. She looked so dull. Usually,Temari would fill her days helping Gaara or bothering Kankuro or both. Kankuro almost wanted her to go back to complaining loudly about his things on the floor,or burn dinner because she fell over something and got anal about it until it was cleaned up. He couldn't belive it but he actually missed that..

And Kankuro didn't even want to tell her about what he had heard during his pointless trip to Konoha. How almost everyone who had known Shikamaru was certain that his upcoming death was /her/ fault. How he was never awake,according to letters he had received from Tenten,who had heard it from Sakura.

He was almost afraid Temari was going to do something harmful to herself. Kankuro couldn't belive he'd have to fear this about his sister,but she had never been so...dead.

--

Several days passed. Temari didn't get any worse,but she didn't get any better,either. Kankuro watched her closely,monitoring her for any decrease in her stability. There wasn't,but he still worried.

But,that's when the letter came in. It was from Sakura,who had assumed Kankuro would be getting the mail that day,as he had told her he was Usually the one who got it..

But today,Temari had done it. The letter from Sakura was on top. Interested,Temari opened and read the letter.

And that was the last thing she remembered of that day.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**; D**

**-proud-**


	10. What We Expect

**((Ok.Here it is,The end...))**

Temari had learned from an early age that expecting things seemed to make sure you were let down. As a child, she had expected compasion. Just a little. She had expected her mom to always be there. After that let down, she had expected her two brothers to be her companions in life.

A let down.

Temari had expected to be able to participate in the chunin exams. Well,she got to.

Sort of.

Later, she learned to expect that Gaara would always be vicious and blood thirsty.She expected the Suna-Konoha war to be the end of at least one of the villages. She expected to never she Shikamaru cry.

And most of all, she had always expected him to be there. In a way, she felt it was her fault. She had put her damn curse on him. Everything she was near seemed to die. Her father had died. The sibling's dinner died in fire every night. Her plants had died. The only thing that wouldn't die was the damn aloe plant! And she _wanted_ that to die.

And now Shikamaru was dead. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about that. She could forget her father(she hated him anyway). She could re-try with dinner(much to everyone's dismay). She couldn't do anything about Shikamaru.

Another thing pain had taught her was readyness. You were never ready. She though she was ready to have Gaara for a little brother. Wrong. She thought she was ready to attack Konoha. Wrong.

She though she was ready to face up. To accept Shikamaru's dieing.

Wrong

_Wrong._

_**Wrong!**_

It was with no regard for rules and regulations that Temari half-hazardly threw black funeral clothes into a bag and left Suna that night. It was with a numbness and heavyness that she traveled,seperate from her thoughts and feelings. She was hollow,she was strong. She was the expected Temari again. She didn't feel. She wasn't ready for his funeral. She wasn't ready for her pain.

It was her unthinkingness that made her get caught in rain. But she didn't bother to pull out of her mind. She just continued,hollow and strong. She sliped and fell,but didn't get up. Her body wouldn't listen,and it was so dark and quiet anyway.

And it was this fit of unconciousness that caused her to be a day late to his funeral. The most she could do was buy a boquet of white lillies and walk to his grave stone.

And though it was raining,she stood. And eventualy, _his_ Temari came back. The one no one had expected. The one who felt love and pain and joy and sorrow. She fell, crying. Finaly crying. Her shoulders shaking and her breath catching. And she wispered that she loved him, she wispered her apologies. She layed her lillies on the grave and continued to stay, crying. And instead of longing for what had been there, when she finaly stoped crying, she smiled. She smiled _his_ smile. The one she would give out only for him and his memory. She smiled, and decided that she wouldn't hurt for his death, only be thankful he had been here in the first place.

**((I'm so happy with this im writing a bonus chapter.: D ))**


End file.
